The Miracle of Hope
by FTAnt
Summary: Something I thought of today. A one shot mostly through the point of view of Lucy. I hope you enjoy!


_"Lucy...you should always find hope." Layla Heartfilia, even sick in her bed would continue to keep her little girl full of the important things in life. Lucy stares back up at her, "Hope, Mama?" Her mom places a hand on her cheek as she leans into the touch, "Even in our darkest times, or when we feel complete lost, it can serve as your guiding light._"

Lucy's eyes snap open, "Just a dream?" She thought to herself, wiping away a tear. It was then she decided to ask around, out of curiosity's sake, on what the term "hope" is to them. So she did what she would normally do, get ready, and head to the guild.

Scanning the guildhall she wondered who would be best suited to give an honest answer. Spotting Levy with team Shadow Gear and Gajeel nearby she thought to herself, "Levy-chan is a good choice..although..." Her imagination runs seeing Levy nudging her in the side with a smirk saying, "_Hope is me thinking you and Natsu are gonna_-" Shutting her imagined Levy off she sighs, "Maybe not..." She then see's Gray, who's space is trying to be occupied by Juvia, once again her imagination takes over, "_Yo, Lucy. Well...To me-_" Getting cut off, "_JUVIA HOPES GRAY-SAMA CONFESSES!_" Gray responds, "_GAH! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?_" Lucy shakes her head, "Okay..so this won't be as easy as I thought..."

* * *

Back at her apartment she sits at her desk and begins to ponder everything. Wondering what that dream was trying to tell her, wondering what the word hope meant to her dying mother. So with a troubled look, she opted to write her mom a letter.

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_It's Lucy again, I still don't know why I say that. I mean, who else would write you? This may be part of why Natsu calls me weird. I dreamed about you again! Remember when you told me about hope? I've been thinking about it ever since I woke up. I wonder what you were hoping while you were sick in bed. There's so many questions I wish i could ask you right now. I know I probably sound sad right now, it's just, everything! Get this, I even went to the guild to ask some of my friends, but well...I guess you could say they probably aren't the best people to answer this for me. They'd probably just say something strange or tease me about Natsu...Speaking of which, I wonder where he is? He's usually invaded my apartment by now or found me at the guild. By the way, we did have a great recently! (A smile forming on Lucy's face) It was Natsu, Happy and me. We beat up some bandits and Natsu even controlled himself enough not to destroy anything! We got a full reward and everything, which was good news for me because my rent! I was so proud of him. If you were here you would love him so much. Him and Happy can be a handful, but I always have fun around them and their antics. (Lucy giggles.) Now that I think about it, Natsu did mention fishing with Happy...I'm gonna go catch up with them at their usual spot. Maybe i'll ask Natsu, he's always honest with me. I'll write again soon, I promise. Say hi to papa for me and let him know I'm doing just fine!_

_Love, your lucky Lucy_

* * *

With that she folds the paper stuffs it into the envelope and files it accordingly before heading off to find Natsu. Looking up at the sky she thought about bringing an umbrella due to the cloud cover, but even if she got soaked after a teasing session from Natsu and Happy she knew Natsu would use his fire to help her dry out and keep warm.

As makes her way to Natsu and Happy's fishing spot she begins to wonder how she'll ask him. After all, Natsu is more of a man of action rather than a deep thinker. Although, she always felt there was more depth to him than people gave credit, sure he acted like an idiot, but there would be times in and out of battle where there would be a spark of pure genius behind those obsidian eyes. Blushing at the thought, she shook her head and pressed on wondering if they anticipated the cloud cover and potential rain. Getting closer and closer she could hear the two faintly chatting back and forwards about the fish they caught. Smiling she walked up receiving a friendly greeting, "Yo Lucy!-Lushee!" She smiles back at them genuinely and gives a wave, "Hows the fishing?" Happy responds with his eyes swirling and drool forming from his mouth, "Good! Look at all our fish Lushee!" He exclaims while staring at a decent pile of fish. Lucy stifles a giggle and remembers why she came over. "Hey Nat-"

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaims startling her, continuing in full on Natsu story mode, "You should of seen it! I was laying back, totally not about to fall asleep! (Lucy sweat-drops, _Totally was!_) When suddenly Happy's fishing line starts going crazy!" Happy interjects, "-And you'll never guess what Lushee! Natsu's started going crazy too!" Natsu takes back over, "So we used our super secret attack! The Fire Dragon's Twin Fish Pull!" (Lucy sweat-drops again, _Totally not an attack!_) "Then we made a deal, if Happy could stuff a whole fish in his mouth we would stay and fish longer! That's when you showed up." Natsu loops an arm around her neck causing her to blush after a brief moment of surprise, "So get ready to cheer! Go for it Happy!" "Aye sir!"

As Happy proceeds to shove a fish in his mouth much to Natsu's amusement and cheer, she couldn't help but stare up at his face and think, "He's so pure and carefree. He always cheers me up even without meaning to. I hope that never changes about him..." Just then the sun peaks out and it's rays light them up. She stares at Natsu, as he cackles with pride as Happy gives a thumbs up after successfully completing his task. She hears the words again as Natsu's face lights up in the sun, "...it can serve as your guiding light." She gasps internally, understanding now what hope is. Wrapping her arms around Natsu's Torso she laughs along with him knowing in her heart what hope means to her, and the miracle that lights up her life.

* * *

A/N

Another idea I had. I can't wait to write some more! I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the things that bring you hope. If you're reading this, never doubt yourself, you're an amazing person :)

-Ant


End file.
